1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mattress, and more particularly to a self-enclosable inflatable mattress having a bag formed on a body for folding therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inflatable mattresses are designed to be compressible and portable for traveling and camping. Since the inflatable mattresses are easy to store without occupying too much space, they are also popular in families that do not have a guestroom for receiving visitors.
With reference to FIG. 16, a conventional inflatable mattress comprises a mattress body (90) and a fastener (80). The mattress body (90) is resilient, is selectively inflated and deflated and has a single air chamber defined in the mattress body (90). The fastener (80) is attached to a side of the mattress body (90). To retract the conventional inflatable mattress, the mattress body (90) is deflated, folded longitudinally and rolled around a transverse axis. Then the fastener (80) is wound around the mattress body (90) to hold the mattress body (90) rolled. Therefore, the conventional inflatable mattress is compressed to a smaller volume for convenient storage.
However, since the single fastener (80) is attached in one place to the mattress body (90), the mattress body (90) might loosen and unroll, especially when carried, removed from a tight storage place or dropped, causing the mattress body (90) to require refolding and rolling, dirtying a surface of the mattress body (90) or maybe puncturing or tearing the mattress body (90), especially if dropped outside, and inconveniencing transportation, storage and use. Furthermore, during transport and storage the surface of the mattress body (90) may be covered by dust or dirt thus requires cleaning prior to use, especially inconvenient when camping.
A conventional inflatable mattress was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,401,370 B2. The inflatable mattress has a mattress body and a sleeve. The sleeve may be a flat fabric material, is attached to the mattress body, is extended from the mattress body and has two cinch mechanism. The cinch mechanism is formed on and extended along a side of the sleeve, selectively ties and tightens the sleeve around the mattress body and has a channel and a drawstring or a cord. The channel is formed through the cinch mechanism. The drawstring is mounted through the channel and selectively ties and tightens the sleeve around the mattress body. A similar conventional inflatable mattress was also disclosed in US publication NO. 2006/0037144 A1.
Although the mattress body can be covered by the sleeve, a part of the mattress body is still exposed to the air. Further, to use the drawstrings or cords of the cinch mechanism to tie and tighten the sleeve around the mattress body is relatively inconvenient. Moreover, the sleeve is limited to be made of flat fabric material, especially those with more flexibility for compactly wrapping the mattress body.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a self-enclosable inflatable mattress to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.